KMXG-TV
KMXG-TV, channel 29, is a commercial-free member-supported non-PBS membered independent television station in Benton, Arkansas serving as the area's commercial-free Independent station, branded as "The New 29 Jr." This station exclusively airs preschool programming and shorts produced by television companies, stations, and networks in America and all over the world. Since 1994, this station's mascot and host is Face (Nick Jr.'s mascot between 1994 and 2004) and Face bumpers (produced between 1994 and 2003) appear just before programs and shorts. The format for programming on KMXG goes like this: a Face bumper appears, then a show plays, after a show ends, a Next on 29 Jr bumper appears, then a Face bumper appears, then a short plays, after a short concludes, promos for other shows airing on 29 Jr. would air, after which, a 29 Jr. ident (idents for 29 Jr. are similar to the 1994, 1995, 1996, 1997, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2001, and 2002 Nick Jr. idents; with the announcer typically say "You're watching the new 29 Jr., KMXG-TV, Benton/Baxuite/Shannon Hills, also seen on KNIA-TV, channel 62, Hot Springs" or "From Benton, and also broadcasting on KNIA-TV, channel 62 in Hot Springs, this is the new KMXG-TV, 29 Jr.") plays and then, a Face bumper plays to start the next show. From the station's launch as KNIA-TV in June 1966 until October 1976, it was a commercial-free independent station providing a general entertainment format. Then, from October 1976 until June 1985, it was a Philadelphia Regional In-Home Sports and Movies (PRISM) affiliate, from June 1985 until September 1994, it simulcasted a feed coming from Central Television in the Midlands, United Kingdom (now branded on-air as "ITV" at all times). It is owned and operated by Laserium Television Stations. KMXG, which formerly known as KNIA-TV until New Years Day 2017, operates from KIVO-TV's Sherwood studios at McCain Mall with programming originated from KMXG-TV's studios at Bryant High School and also seen on its satellite station KNIA-TV in Hot Springs operating on channel 62 which launched on January 1st, 2017 upon moving its call letters to its new satellite station. KNIA-TV 1966-1976 1976-1985 1985 1985-1994 1994-2015 On September 10th, 1994 at 4:15pm, after 9 and a half years of simulcasting Central Television in the Midlands (with local promos for other programs and station ID's in place of commercials due to being commercial-free) with the first segment of ITN News at Ten being the last Central program to air on the station, KNIA-TV officially becomes 29 Jr., Benton's only 24-hour preschool station, with the first program to air being Button Moon (a episode of the 1980's series). 2015-2017 The newly enhanced 2015 logo for KNIA-TV is based on the 1993 Nick Jr logo, but is branded as "Benton's 29 Jr." In October 2016, KNIA-TV was acquired by WFXM Partnership Inc. KMXG-TV 2017-present On New Years Day 2017, KNIA-TV changed its call letters to KMXG-TV under its new slogan "Maxmium Preschool TV" and launched its new satellite station in Hot Springs, AR which bores the station's former calls KNIA-TV transmitting on channel 62, it is re-branded as "The New 29 Jr." Category:Fictional television stations